Truth Or Dare
by bleedingblackrosez
Summary: what happens when Bella and the Cullens play truth or dare? chaos! my 1st fanfics ever, please PLEASE review!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. If I did, I would kill Jacob. jk, but he really get's on my nerves. putting the moves on edward's bella...

Chapter One- Dazzling

I rolled over onto my side, still half-asleep, to find my angel watching me. I smiled at him, and he smiled too.

"Good morning, Bella," Edward said to me.

"Good morning, Edward," I replied.

His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him. We laid there in each other's arms for a while, and I smiled contentedly. I could spend all day lying here in bed with Edward. But Charlie would think me so lazy. Ah, Charlie. If he ever knew that I spent every night with Edward in my bed, he would most likely have a heart-attack. Not that we ever did anything, mind you. Edward and his stupid boundaries. Ugh. Did Carlisle and Esme have boundaries? No. Did Alice and Jasper have careful rules outlining every part of their relationship? No. Did Emmet and Rosalie stop kissing before anything could take place? Definitely not. Actually, that was probably the exact opposite of what they did. I scowled at Edward's stupid, annoying, overprotective rules.

He chuckled softly. He ran his hand repeatedly from the top of my head to the bottom of my hair.

"What are you thinking, Bella?"

"Oh, nothing much," I replied.

"Bella," he whined, reminding me it was hard on him to not know my thoughts.

"Really. Just thinking about what we were going to do today." Well, I did think that I wanted to lie with him here all day, so that was kind of the truth.

"Uh-huh. That's why you scowled."

Ugh. Why did he have to notice everything? Annoying vampire eyesight.

"Just remembering Charlie wanted me to do the laundry." Okay, that was a lie. I did our washing yesterday during the boring time after my boyfriend had been kicked out by Charlie but before he arrived through my window.

"You did the laundry yesterday."

Damn. How did he know that? He wasn't even in the house!

"I was watching you before I came back through your window. Just to see what you do when I'm not around."

"Are you sure you can't read my mind?" I asked him. He always seemed to know exactly what I was thinking.

He smiled triumphantly.

"No. I wish I could though," he added wistfully.

I'm sure glad he can't, that would be very embarrassing.

"So, are you going to tell me?"

I was confused. What was he talking about? I usually told him everything.

"Why you were scowling before."

Ha. Don't think so.

I pretended to sigh and think it over. I'm sure my amusement must have been evident on my face as Edward's features became more and more overcome with impatience.

"All right. I was thinking about, you know." I stopped, and I blushed. "Your boundaries that we can't cross."

A bunch of emotions crossed over his face. Anger, amusement, surprise, disapproval, sadness. He settled for amusement, much to my relief.

"Oh, really. And what would make you think of such things so early in the morning?"

"Just the lovely vampire whose arms I am lying in."

I leaned toward him, but he put up his hand onto my face and gently pushed it back.

"Wait a second. I want to discuss something with you."

Hhhmmm. This couldn't be good.

"Yes? I'm all ears."

"Well," he began hesitantly, "I was wondering if you would be opposed to coming over to my house tonight. To spend some time with my family…"

Why? I went to his house nearly every day.

"Sure, I'd love to." Then my eyes narrowed, and I became suspicious. "Why?"

"Oh, Alice was excited to try something."

"No."

"Bella-"

"No, Edward. I don't want to. Alice is only ever excited because she foresees something crazy."

Edward looked into my eyes then. I fell into his eyes, his gorgeous topaz eyes. They were like pools of liquid gold, and I was swimming in them freely, lovingly…

"Please Bella. Please. For me." He blew into my face. Oh, that sweet, heavenly scent. Better than any perfume in the world. If a business just bottled his scent and sold it, they would make billions.

I managed to shake my head, and was very proud that I had managed that much.

His lips were at my collarbone. They slowly trailed up to the corner of my own lips, and I was itching to throw my arms around his neck.

"Please Bella," he murmured into my skin.

"Sure," was all I was able to say before I was pulled into an Emmet-strong bear hug.

Edward was positively beaming at how easily I had given up. How could I resist when he was dazzling me? I sighed. He knew my weaknesses, the cheater. I began to wonder what we would do tonight. There were an innumerable amount of possibilities, knowing Alice, and it would be something I would consider torture. I sighed inwardly this time. Whatever Alice had planned, this was going to be a very long night.


	2. Chapter 2

The Game Begins

The day passed by quickly as I kept thinking about what Alice would plan for tonight. I was slightly worried, Alice's eccentric plans sometimes didn't work out how she wanted them to. Finally, the clock said 6:00. I went into the kitchen, and I cooked Charlie and I fried chicken, mashed potatoes, steamed vegetables. I wasn't a fan of steamed veggies, but Charlie loved them and I planning on sucking up. For dessert, I decided to bake a chocolate cake. As I grabbed a big bowl, Edward stood up and came to help me. I looked at him questioningly.

"Just because I don't eat food doesn't mean I can't make it," he said with a quick kiss.

I cracked three eggs and added flour and chocolate extract (AN: do you still put vanilla extract into a chocolate cake? I said chocolate extract because that makes more sense.) and added water. Edward mixed them together into the perfect batter in about three seconds. He poured it into a silver circular tray and put it in the oven before I even blinked. Wow, that vampire speed could be useful.

After the cake finished, we had a lot of fun decorating it with chocolate icing and then we drizzled caramel sauce over it. I added three large scoops of French Vanilla ice cream onto the still-hot cake, and placed all the dishes on the table. Edward arms wrapped around me and brought me closer. Finally, I'd been waiting for this all day. I leaned in, and then he disappeared. I stumbled forward, but caught myself just as Charlie walked in.

"Wow Bells! That looks delicious!" Charlie exclaimed after seeing the beautiful dinner. He shrugged off his jacket, and sat down immediately. He ate everything on his plate, practically licking the plate clean. Wow. I was pretty much just pushing my food around.

After he was completely stuffed and relaxed, and I had sucked up to Charlie by complimenting him on everything possible, I decided now would be the best time to ask.

"Hey Dad?" I began.

"Yeah Bells?"

"Well, Edward and his brothers and dad are out of town on a camping trip. Alice called a little while ago and told me that they were having a girly sleepover to celebrate. I wanted to know if that'd be okay. It's a long weekend, so I'll leave tonight and come back Sunday night for school." I said quickly. I took in a big breath.

"No boys?" Charlie asked sternly. I nodded.

"Sure, then. Remember, tonight is Tennis Thursday anyway, so I'll just be watching that on TV."

"Great!"

I ran upstairs to find all of my clothes already packed for me, and Alice was holding the bag. I went over and hugged her hello.

"OhmygoshBellaI'msoexcited! I'vebeenwaitingforyoutocomeoversinceyouagredthismorningbecauseIsawitinavisionand-"

"Stop! Alice, I didn't understand what you said at all. Remember, I don't understand it when vampires talk fast."

"I just said that I'm so excited!"

I could tell. Alice was jumping up and down, and practically shouting with glee. She must have had a really fun vision to get this worked up. I was beginning to get worried.

"Alice, what are we doing tonight? Edward wouldn't tell me." I complained.

"I know, I made him promise not to say anything!"

Ugh. That meant Alice wouldn't tell me either. Maybe when I got there, I could sneak away and convince Emmett to tell me. I'd have to bribe him with something though.

Alice grabbed my hand, put my bag in it, and shoved me out the door, toward the stairs. I turned around to tell her no to be so impatient, but she was already gone. I sighed. Vampires.

"Hey, Bells. Will you be home after or before dinner on Sunday night? So I know if I should order pizza for myself or not." Charlie added with a smile.

"Probably after. Alice is really happy about this sleepover. A little too excited," I added loudly, knowing she would hear me.

I walked out the front door, and just as I shut it I was swept into Alice cold arms, and relieved of the weight of my bag. Luckily I was wearing a jumper, it was already really cold outside without Alice's arms wrapped around me.

"What do you mean too excited?" asked Alice, offended. Talking while running was effortless to her, to all vampires.

"I mean, look at you! You're so happy!"

She put me down; we were already in front of her house. She sighed loudly, and tried to fix my hair. It had probably become something resembling an afro; she had been running so fast.

She quickly gave up and opened the door. Everyone was already in a circle except for Carlisle and Esme. I'd imagine whatever we were doing wouldn't interest them.

Edward rushed up and I was swept into his arms. I pulled him closer into a kiss and he pushed me against the wall, with his hands on either side of my head. Suddenly, he laid me on the couch and lied down next to me, without breaking the kiss. I couldn't help but cross his boundaries, I was so happy to be with him. I forgot that all of his, and soon-to-be-mine, brothers and sisters were watching us. My breathing was uneven; my heart was frantically beating, trying to bounce out of my chest. My fingers traced his face, and then knotted themselves in his hair. I went wild, just like I did the first time he kissed me, and I yanked off his shirt before he could do anything to stop me. The arm holding his shirt flung to the side so quickly with so much force, it pulled me over too. Edward just rolled off the couch with me, and we went rolling till he hit something hard, and I heard a thud. We still didn't care and were in our own world. Wow, so much for boundaries.

"Edward! Bella! Please, get a room!" I heard Emmett yell.

My eyes shot open. Oh. My. Goodness. Alice was just staring at me. Rosalie had a weird look on her face, like she did not want to watch her brother and new sister make out. Hypocrite. Emmett had a disgusted look on his face, and Jasper looked like our emotions were going to tear him apart. I looked down, and realized somehow I had lost my shirt, too. I was lying in Edward's arms, just in my lacy bright red bra and jeans. I groaned. I knew I shouldn't have worn it! But all my clothes were still in the dryer from when I washed the laundry yesterday, and I had been too lazy to get them out today. So I wore the bra that Alice had bought for me. Of course, since Alice bought it, it fit perfectly and made me look like had more cleavage than I actually did, plus it was a push-up! Ugh!

I started frantically searching for my shirt, trying to cover myself at the same time. Alice held up both my and Edward's shirts with an amused look on her face.

"Looking for these? You two have perfect aim. They both hit me in the face. And Edward rolled right into me."

And everyone started laughing hysterically at the whole situation. Even Edward cracked a smile, despite the fact that he was embarrassed too. I ran over to Alice, my face beet red, and yanked my shirt on. Edward did the same, but more calmly and relaxed than me. Everyone was still roaring with laughter so I buried my face in Edward's chest. Suddenly, I felt him shaking, like he was chuckling.

I looked at Edward after a minute, and threw him a confused glance. He just handed me a mirror. I nearly screamed at what I saw. My hair was a total mess! It was frizzy and wild and looked tangled, too. Then, I was still wearing the make-up that Alice had put on me yesterday. So it was smudged all over my face! I looked like I had gotten ready in the dark. I shrieked and ran upstairs to Alice's bathroom, and was joined by her a second later. She stopped laughing when she saw my expression. I was so embarrassed I was ready to cry. She comforted me, and redid my make-up really pretty, but quickly too. She knew I wasn't in the mood to play Barbie.

"It's okay Bella. We've all been waiting for that. I had a vision a week ago, and told everyone." Alice shrugged as if this happened everyday. Which, now that I think about it, was true. Edward would have seen everyone making out before, because he could read minds.It comforted me a little that this didn't just happen to me.

After an excruciating twenty minutes of Alice de-tangling the knots in my hair, I changed into some comfy sweats that Alice had packed in my bag. We walked back downstairs and I sat on Edward's lap in what I hoped was dignified silence.

"Well, you look better, Bella," Rosalie said with a giant smile. I turned red again, and wished I could disappear.

I cleared my throat. "So, um, Alice. What was the thing that you were so excited about?" I asked, desperate to move on to a new subject.

Alice brightened. "We are going to play a fun game!"

Edward groaned, and he took both my hands. I realized he would have heard the game in Alice's mind.

"What game?" I asked.

"Truth or dare!" Alice exclaimed.

I groaned loudly too. I despised this game. Either you were dared to do ridiculous things or you had to tell everyone your innermost, most appalling secrets. Everyone else cheered, I guess they liked this game.

"So, I think I should go first, since I thought of the game," Alice stated. "Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Emmett said automatically. He didn't want to be seen as a chicken.

"I dare you to become a cheerleader at school. And actually cheer for the rest of the school year."

Emmett's jaw dropped. He wasn't expecting such a weird dare that was for sure.

"Fine." He said through clenched teeth

"Here you go!" sang Alice. She handed him a tight men's cheer uniform. He reluctantly changed in the bathroom, and trudged his feet back out to us. I felt like I would burst with laughter. It was pink and purple, and _extremely_ _tight. _I wondered how he squeezed in it. Rosalie wolf-whistled for her husband who grimaced. Jasper started rolling on the floor laughing. He was gaspingfor breathe soon.

"Emmett. You... look...so...GAY!!!!!!!!" Jasper laughed.

"Jasper! Truth or dare?" Emmett yelled.

Jasper looked frightened. "Truth." He said confidently.

"Be a man, Jasper!" Emmett exclaimed. Jasper made a face then agreed to choose dare.

"I dare you to wear a pink tutu and do the nutcracker at the school assembly this Monday." Emmett said viciously.

Alice made a face. "I'm married to a ballerina?" She asked. I started cracking up at that, and everyone threw me looks that obviously questioned my sanity. I found this hilarious. I loved this game now! Especially when Alice found a frilly pink ballerina and made Jasper wear it. Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and I were now the ones clutching our sides, laughing so hard.

"Fine then." Jasper sulked. " Bella! I can't take your emotions! Truth or dare?"

I suddenly stopped laughing and turned very scared. This made Jasper laugh, and since Edward could read Jasper's mind, he too knew I was frightened.

"Bella! You're not scared of Victoria or the Volturi, but you're scared of Jasper asking you truth or dare?" Edward asked me incredulously. This made everyone start laughing, but Jasper and Edward quickly stopped. So did everyone else when they looked at my thunderous expression, and realized I was furious.

"Dare." I said.

Jasper went to the kitchen and came back with a box. I opened it and found five bags of assorted candy and four tall bottles of 42 Below, with three bottles of cranberry juice next to them.

"Are you hungry Or thirsty?" Jasper asked.

I gasped when it clicked in my mind. He wanted me drunk and on a sugar high. Edward snarled and reached to knock the box out of my hands, but Alice already had it beside her.

"Jasper! You know Bella doesn't take sugar well! How do you think she'll act when drunk?" hissed Edward.

Jasper shrugged. "I'm thinking it'll be very funny."

Everyone but Edward nodded their heads in agreement.

"But-but-but," I stuttered trying to get it out of my mouth: if Charlie found out his daughter had been drinking... whew! Would I be grounded. He was always saying how drunk teenagers got into car crashes and were injured or killed.

"You could turn it down, Bella," said Rosalie. How sweet of her to think of me.

"If you were chicken." There goes that thought.

"No, I'll do it!" I said, way more confidently than I actually felt. I grabbed a tall glass from the kitchen, and Edward mixed the drink for me with as little vodka as possible.

"Edward. She's supposed to get drunk!" whined Alice.

Edward flashed her an angry look that silenced Alice's complaining instantly.

I grabbed the glass, and took a small sip. Hey. Not bad. Not bad at all.

"That's really not as gross as I thought it'd be." I said aloud. I chugged the whole glass down in one gulp. I could hear murmurs of surprise from everyone but Alice, but I paid them no mind. I grabbed the 42 Below and poured it half way, then filled the cup with cranberry juice. I chugged it down again. I repeated this until I had finished two whole bottles of vodka.

Now there were looks of shock on everyone's face, but Alice. Alice was beaming and said, "I knew you'd like it!"

An astounded Edward looked at me with disbelieving eyes. "My innocent Bella likes to drink?" he asked softly.

There was a loud roar, and I thought it was an earthquake. I wobbly ducked under a chair, tripping a couple times, and held my hands. The roar's volumes tripled, and the ground started shaking.

"Earthquake!" I yelled.

I felt Edward's arms wrap around me and pull me into his lap. After the boom died down, my love explained to me.

"That wasn't an earthquake, Bella. That was all of us laughing."

Oh. But, it was so loud. And, for heaven's sake, the floor had been shaking!

I felt the blood rush to my face, and I was more embarrassed then when me and Edward had gotten carried away. I just snatched a bag of gummy worms and munched on them, viciously tearing them apart for something to do.

"Alice." I hissed, furious. Alice gulped audibly, looking terrified. The laughing stopped immediately.

"Truth or dare?"


	3. Chapter 3

Revenge

"Alice," I began. I stopped for a second, and chugged down another glass of vodka and cranberry juice. Alice smirked. "I dare you to give all your clothes to Good Will, and I will give you a makeover. Then you have to wear the clothes I pick for you to school for the rest of the school year." I giggled hysterically. That wiped the smirk off her face. Take that Alice, for making me play this stupid game. I was so wasted.

Everyone gasped. A chorus of "Oooo…" could be heard. Alice's eyes turned pitch black.

"No." Alice said flatly. Everyone flashed me a warning look that clearly screamed, "Don't mess with Alice's clothes!" But I was too drunk to care.

"Yesssss! Hehe, I'll make you look beautiful!" I slurred the last word. "Is Alice a chicken? Bak bak!"

Edward's arms wrapped protectively around me and held me close, as if to save me from Alice's wrath.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Pick another dare," said Alice calmly. Too calmly. Like the calm before the storm. Except this storm would be a wild hurricane, unstoppable and powerful beyond imagination.

"Ha! You wish, shortie! Like you could scare me, midget!" I shrieked with laughter at the very thought of puny Alice frightening me.

Jasper could feel the fury coming from Alice, so Edward could too. "Bella," my love said quickly, "Please. For me. Pick something else. Anything else."

"Nope! Wait for your turn, sexy Eddie!" I screamed.

The room burst out laughing, and even Alice's eyes changed a shade lighter.

"Sexy Eddie! That's the best nickname I've ever heard!" yelled Emmett in between fits of laughter.

Edward's face tightened as he endured the teasing thoughts of his siblings. "Bella. Please refrain from calling me that." My angel whispered in my ear.

I kissed his collarbone, and trailed kisses up the corner of his mouth. Then I put my lips on his and murmured, "Nope."

Everyone but Alice roared with laughter, though she cracked a smile. Even I giggled. Edward frowned. He pulled my head to him, so his forehead was resting on mine. He blew into my face, then looked deep into my eyes. "Please?"

I stared into his eyes for a second, and then shook my head. "Please, Bella? For me?" he asked again.

I looked at him for a moment thinking. Everyone quieted down to watch my reaction. They leaned in closer, eager to hear me, even though with their heightened vampire senses they could hear from outside the house. Suddenly I slapped Edward on the cheek as hard as I could. Even though I didn't hurt him at all, he still pulled back, hurt and confused inside.

Everyone looked shocked. Alice's eyes were gold again, too distracted to think of her dare.

"No means no Sexy Eddie Anthony Mason Cullen! Don't be whiny!" I slurred as I finished off the third bottle of vodka without bothering to mix it with cranberry. It didn't even burn my throat at all.

Everyone fell over, rolling on the ground. Except Edward, who threw them all dirty looks.

"Bella's a violent drunk! Don't be too whiny or she'll slap you again, sexy Eddie!" gasped Alice.

Edward looked at Alice threw eyes narrowed to slits in anger. "Why didn't you see this coming?" he demanded. "Your dare, and my nickname?"

"And Edward getting slapped!" added Jasper. Rosalie gave him a high five.

"Yes. That too." Agreed Edward through clenched teeth.

"Well," mused Alice, "I suppose I can't see Bella when she's drunk. Because she doesn't know what she will do next. Her brain can't plan anything, she just acts. Instinct guides her, I guess."

"Alice!" I moaned. "Are you ready for your dare?"

Alice's eyes narrowed, but in resignation. "All right." She sighed.

I giggled, and my heart accelerated as I thought of how I would do Alice's make up. Revenge. Sweet Revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy there everyone!!! I would just like to quickly say _thank you THANK YOU_ for my 30 reviews!!! they encourage me to write more!!! I was actually waiting for the 30th to put this chapter up. I finished it three days ago:) BTW: for those who don't get it by now, I don't own Twilight or New Moon. Or Eclipse. Ha, some people would be sure as hell mad if I did! I'd probably leave Jacob in the woods or wherever he ran off too. Good ridance! Why do you think he's not here in my fanfics?**

**Okay, 45 reviews, then I'll post the next chapter!!**

_**Alice's POV**_

I hated this feeling of being blind. It was so annoying, not being able to predict what Bella would do next. I did know that I couldn't back down from Bella's dare. But Bella would choose the most horrible clothes for me. For goodness' sake, she was drunk!

I sighed in resignation. Edward translated that to Bella, and suddenly I found myself being dragged along upstairs to my bedroom. For two hours, Bella and I (mostly I since Bella was too wasted to be of any real help) took all of my wonderful clothes out of my wardrobe and put them in plastic trash bags to give to Good Will. If I could have cried, I definitely would have been bawling. My beloved, precious outfits that I had hunted down from all over the globe...

I grabbed seven trash bags easily and threw them over my shoulders like sacks of potatoes. I turned to go down the stairs, but Bella grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think, you're goin' Little Missy?" Bella slurred. Her breathe reeked of alcohol, and it stank up my whole room, and bathroom. Man, sometimes, vampires enhanced smelling really sucks. I watched as Bella grabbed my several make-up bags. I really wanted to look into the future, to see what Bella would do to my poor face, but I couldn't. I made a sour face.

"Come on Alice!" Bella whined. She grabbed a bright red lipstick, and began.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

I was beginning to get worried for Alice. They'd been in Alice's room for nearly three hours! Just as I was about to go upstairs to check on my sisters, we heard an ear-piercing shriek. Edward began to laugh almost as hysterically as his drunk fiancée. After a moment of confusion, I realized he would have seen Alice's make-over when she looked in the mirror, and she had shrieked in horror.

I saw Bella dragging a reluctant person down the stairs. She was the ugliest thing I had ever seen! After a moment, I realized the stranger was Alice! I did a double take, and I stared at my poor, poor sister. Her hair was dyed bright green! She looked like a blind person had tried to paint her face like a clown. Her eye shadow was bright blue on one side and bright pink on the other eye. Bella had scribbled lipstick all over her face, completely missing her lips. Then I noticed what she was wearing. I couldn't believe even a drunk Bella would have the audacity…

_**Jasper's POV**_

I saw Bella coming down the stairs. I could feel a buzzed happiness and slight dizziness emanating from her. I also saw my beautiful wife, except she wasn't so beautiful anymore. I was horrified that Bella could do so much damage. I felt horror and intense, raging fury from Alice. Her face was covered with the colors of the rainbow. And what was she wearing? Oh. My. Goodness.

_**Emmet's POV**_

Bella stumbled down the stairs. She was dragging this ugly beast behind her. Ugh. It looked hideous. What kind of animal walked on two legs, but had bright green hair? Seriously. Maybe Edward stole her a weird tall peacock thing from the zoo as a present. Wow. What a retard. I get Rosalie nice things like flash cars or jewelry. How could Edward get Bella such ugly gifts?

Edward turned around to growl at me. What did I do? Oh, my thoughts. Edward nodded.

_Well Edward, don't listen then! _

The ugly monster following Bella screamed. Wow, that was loud! Bella covered her ears and cringed as the ugly thing trailed sadly over to Jasper and crawled into his arms. Why would he even touch that thing? And where was Alice? She would be so jealous…

"That is Alice, you retard." Edward said to me.

I looked around me. I couldn't see Alice. Maybe she was still upstairs. Ha, she was probably fixing the make-up that Bella put on her. Poor Alice…

Edward grabbed my arm and threw me at the ugly thing. It brushed my shoulder, and I cringed. Ew!! Gross! The dirty thing touched me! I bet it never washed. That disgusting creature. That-

"_That_ is Alice!" Edward exclaimed.

I looked at the thing again, and jumped in shock. l Close up, I realized it was Alice. What the hell had Bella done to her? Her face looked like Bella had been painting a rainbow on it, and what was she wearing? Was that- _was that a rubbish ba__g? _It was! Bella had even cut holes for her arms and head.

Wow. Great dare, Bella! Alice would die, having to go for a whole month in ugly clothes like this…

_**Bella's POV**_

Ha ha ha. Alice looked so cute. I wanted her to look like a little baby rainbow. Aw, how sweeeettt.

"Bella?" I heard my angel ask. I felt his arms pick me up, and we were running all of a sudden. Ew. This made me feel sick. I wanted my love to put me down, so I jumped out of his arms. He wasn't expecting that; I usually clung to him for dear life. I plopped on the ground and rolled about dizzily till I land on my butt.

"Ow!" I would have bruises. I looked underneath me, to see my colorful Alice. She had a murderous look on her face: her eyes narrowed into slits, her mouth in a snarl her nostrils flared in resentment and fury. I looked around me, expecting to see Victoria or the Volturi. (after New Moon, but before Eclipse)

Edward scooped me up again, and her arms were like cages, protecting me. I looked around again, but I couldn't see an enemy. Wow. Maybe the alcohol was making me partially blind…

Alice growled menacingly, and Edward roared back, " It's not her fault. You started this game! You take the consequences!"

Oh. Alice was the foe. She was a tad peeved that she had to wear ugly clothes. At me.

I hopped down from Edward's arms, when I could see Alice visibly relax. I shrugged my arm around her shoulders and said, "It's okay, Alice. You can borrow some of my clothes." This made Alice look as though she would cry, if possible. Aaaaw sweet! Alice was so happy that I would share with her…

_**Jasper's POV**_

I had wisely followed Edward, Bella and my poor, poor wife to the forest. Stupid Edward, trying to run from my tiny love. Edward shot me look that clearly said, "Shut up Jasper!" Goodness. I was only here to help. Then I saw Bella jump from Edward's arms, and rolled right smack into Alice. Oooohhh. This would get good. Edward flashed me another look. I apologized mentally, while Bella sat on Alice and looked down, then started giggling. I looked away; this could get ugly.

I could tell Alice was about to lose it. And then Bella felt some weird girl emotion, like she was looking at a cute puppy. I

turned and saw a fuming Alice supporting Bella. I put two and two together, and thought, "Edward! We'd better move along in the game!"

Edward only nodded. He ran Bella home, and still reached there before Alice and I. I slipped my hand into my wife's and we walked slowly, for vampires at least.

"Alice," I began hesitantly.

She looked up at me with wide, innocent eyes. She knew what I was about to say.

I sighed. "You need to be calmer around Bella tonight. You shouldn't allow yourself to get too upset," I admonished. "I know, firsthand, what it's like to try to hurt Bella…" I trailed off, too consumed in guilt to continue. I still felt so bad when I thought of Bella's eighteenth birthday…

"Jasper. Love. You know Bella has forgiven you. So has Edward, for that matter." Alice replied.

"I know, I know. I'm just saying, keep your temper in check okay? I could feel the rage emanating from you earlier. It shocked me, how furious you were with her. It scared me," I confessed.

"You're right," she agreed immediately. "I'm sorry."

I smiled at her. I lifted her hand and kissed her hand. I picked her up bridal-style, like Edward does, and carried her to the living room.

"Okay Alice." Said Emmett. He was so exciting. Waves of joy and anticipation were rolling off him. "Your turn! Hurry up! I love games!"

Rosalie sent her husband a death wave, clearly stating: stop acting like your five years old.

My wife stood silent for a moment. I knew she was having a vision. Then a slow, scary smile crawled over her features.

"Rosalie. Truth or dare?"

**Okay! 45 reviews, then the next chapter. I'm sorry, but I have over 1700 hits!!! More people need to review!!! Come on, just tell me five words, if you liked it or hated it I don't care. _Takes only a second!!!!!!_**

**Any and all suggestions for Rosalie's truth/dare are welcomed and greatly encouraged. Writer's block. Aaah, a terrible disease!! Help me find the cure!! I'll give you loads of credit, too!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy there!! This is Morgan. Duh. Thankx so much for the 42 reviews!! I know I said I wanted 45 before the next chapter, but I'm too excited. 42 is enough this time. Everyone who did review: thankx so so much. Reviews inspire me, and encourage me to keep writing. So, thank you very much. To those that don't review: learn. Now.**

**Oh, yeah. Um, I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. The fabulous, creative Stephenie Meyer does. I am simply writing about her characters.**

I couldn't believe it!! Alice was getting her revenge. By punishing me! Oh, what had I done to deserve this? If I picked dare, then Alice would find something outrageous, and I would have to do it. I really didn't want to pick truth though. The first truth of the game? No, I'm braver than that. I hoped.

Edward sniggered. I threw him a dirty look, then turned to Alice. "Dare," I said calmly.

"Yes!" Alice jumped into the air, and she danced around for a second in her ugly garbage bag/dress. Ha! She had forgotten how ridiculous she looked! I hope that green dye in her hair was permanent…

"Rosalie. I dare you to trade you're car in for an old one like Bella's!" Alice shrieked in obvious excitement. If my heart was still beating, it would have stopped. Really. My car. My most prized possession. The love of my life. It completed me. I loved it, and it loved me back. My beautiful, shiny, bright red, attention-grabbing, fabulous, speedy brilliant car! I lamented. Edward's laughter threatened to break out, until I shot him another glare. Ha. That would stop his chuckling. I felt like crying. I felt like… I searched for words that could describe my despair and loss. I felt like a mother who lost her baby I finally decided. As Esme and Carlisle entered the room, I saw Edward shoot me a quick warning glance, telling me not to say such things in front of Esme. Losing children was still a touchy subject for her.

Carlisle and Esme froze, and took in their surroundings. A trashed Bella, giggling wildly to herself, God knows why. Alice dressed in a trash bag, looking like a demented rainbow with bright green hair. Jasper in a ballerina tutu. And Emmett in a cheerleading outfit. They shook their heads simultaneously, and shot out of the room, vampire speed. We all started cracking up, which freaked out Bella.

Okay, I thought. This game is starting to get to me. My baby, being replaced by an old car like Bella's? Bella's car was ancient! And it couldn't go over 50 miles per hour! I liked to go 150! But I couldn't give in. I'd look like a chicken.

"Bak bak" muttered Edward, under his breath. I narrowed my eyes, then closed them in defeat. I nodded my head toward Alice. She jumped up and squealed like a child. Oh, her enthusiasm would kill me one day. I sighed when Alice brought out about a hundred pictures of old cars. Ew. Half looked all rusty and used! I, Rosalie Hale, never wear or even sit in anything used! **( I**** wanted her character to come out, since it hasn't before, and we all know how vain and high-maintenance she is)**

Edward snorted at me, but managed to pass it off as a violent cough. Ha, stuipid. Vampires don't cough.

I turned back to the pictures before me, and immediately threw away half of them. Finally, I found the perfect car. It was old, to meet Alice's dare conditions, but it had some style. It was a bright turquoise that screamed, "Attention! Look at me!" I knew I could work on it to make it go faster. Perefct!

"Here, Alice. I want this one." I handed her the picture, but she didn't even glance at it.

"I know. I already bought it, and sold your other red car. It's waiting in the garage for you." Alice and her damn gift. I was looking forward to one last ride in my baby before I had to give it away. Alice danced in her trash bag to the garage. I followed, with ballerina Jasper, cheerleader Emmett, Edward and wasted Bella. There was the turquoise car. It looked just like the picture did. The windows were tinted; I liked my privacy. Overall, it actually looked okay. And it wasn't used! That was the best part.

Before I could say a word, drunk Bella flung open my door, and it scratched Emmett's Jeep. Haha! His eyes were about to bulge out of his head, and he had a thunderous expression on his face. Sensing this, Jasper hastily sent out waves of calm. Bella climbed into my new car, causing it to fill with that disgusting alcoholic stench. Ew. I'd have to buy some Febreeze. She looked around her and smiled wide.

"Now we're twins, Rosalie! We both have nice old cars!" she giggled happily.

"Bella, come on. You know you really want a nice, flashy new car." Edward stated.

"Nope!"

"Bella-" but Edward was cut off. Bella honked the horn of my car.

"Bella, don't-" _Beep._

"Hey, I'm talkin-" _Beep._

"You know-" _Beep._

"Bella!" _Beep._

Edward sighed, exasperated. We all started cracking up. Bella usually hung on Edward's every word, and now she wouldn't even let him speak! I clutched my side, trying to breathe unnecessarily.

Bella had almost finished all the vodka. Her stomach grumbled for a real meal, and the human looked at it, surprised.

"Sexy Eddie. I think I'm hungry." Bella complained. She walked over to the kitchen. Or tried to. She hopped out of the car, and before she even took a step, she lost her balance and landed on her face. Emmett roared with laughter; he loved watching her clumsiness. Even in Bella's drunken state, her face still turned bright red. She stumbled to her feet, and leaned against the wall for support to make it to the kitchen. She tripped again, and this time landed on her butt. Her eyes were wide with surprise, and we all burst out laughing, though no one was as loud as Emmett.

"Hey. That's not nice, you guys! Be nice to me, or I'll tell sexy Eddie. He'll be very angry with you…" she trailed off. Ha. It didn't seem to register in her brain that Edward, or sexy Eddie, was in the room.

As everyone chuckled at her, I sighed. I felt bad for her. I remembered drinking alcohol one time as a human, and waking up with a killer headache. The part when I was actually drunk was blurry though. I sighed when she still sat there, and her eyes began to get misty. I walked over to her, and held out my hand to help lift her off the ground. The laughter stopped instantly, and Bella's eyes began huge and round, staring at me incredulously.

"What?" I inquired.

"You're never nice to Bella," Emmett said. An annoyed look crossed my face. I wasn't that mean to her, was I? Edward raised an eyebrow. Okay, I ignored her sometimes. And in the beginning I had hated her. But Edward would bite her, hopefully soon, and she would become my sister. Edward growled at me menacingly, but I waved him off. I lifted Bella easily and sat her on the barstool. Hhhmmm. I had an idea.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yes Rosalie?" she answered. I knew that while drunk, she would be completely honest. Now she was vulnerable to any questions we wanted to ask, and she wouldn't even try to lie. Edward looked angry, so I hurried.

"What do you want to eat? I'll make it for you."

"A grilled cheese would be yummy." She replied.

Easy peasy. I'd seen Esme cook a grilled cheese for Bella numerous times. As I got out the bread, butter and cheese, I thought I'd prove to Edward once and for all that Bella loved him, and wanted to be a vampire more than anything. I stole a side-glance at him, and he looked furious.

I turned on the stove and put a frying pan on top of it. Well, no harm in taking advantage of the human. I put the bread and cheese in the pan, after the butter had melted.

"Bella. What do you want most in the world?" I asked. I knew Edward had asked her this when they returned from the Volturi.

Bella looked thoughtful for a moment. Who knew a drunk could be thoughtful? She closed her eyes.

"Sexy Eddie."

I sighed. " You already have him. You love him, and he you. We know. Something else," I said.

Bella's eyes were still closed, and she answered instantly. "To be a vampire. I want Sexy Eddie to change me into a vampire like you."

I saw Edward stiffen. His face looked pained and tense.

"Why? Why can't you stay human?" I pressed.

"I want to love him forever. I want to stay with him, and not grow older than him. Think! If I grew to be thirty. Or seventy?" She shuddered. "No. I don't want to have to look at him, young and beautiful, while I look like an ancient grandma. But it's more than just that." She paused, struggling to find the right words. "He is so perfect. My angel, so fabulous at everything. Then me." She gestured to herself. " I'm nothing near beautiful. I have no special talents, except my clumsiness." She giggled. Then she became serious again. "I want to stand next to Edward, and look like I _belong_ there."

Edward's eyes softened, finally knowing the truth behind Bella's stubbornness. ( **Remember****, this is before Eclipse, so he didn't know yet**) He took Bella's hands in his own, and held her for a second. Then pulled her into an intimate hug, and just buried his face in her hair.

"Bella," he murmured.

"Sexy Eddie! When did you get here?" Bella asked in no matter surprise.

"A while ago. I love you. And you will always belong next to me, no matter how you look or what you are." Edward told her.

" I love you, too," was all Bella responded. We could tell she didn't agree with what Edward had said.

Suddenly, I smelled smoke. I saw it then, thick dark smoke filling the kitchen. Bella began coughing, deep from her chest. Edward ran her outside. I looked around to find the source of the smoke, and saw flames leaping from the pan. The grilled cheese! I forgot all about it! Alice had a fir extinguisher ready at hand, and she sprayed the fire out. We made our way to the living room. Jasper sent calming waves to everyone, since Edward felt anxious. I was grateful, and joined the circle. Smoke was coming in this room now. Even though the fire was out, the smoke still had to thin.

Just as I thought that, Bella noticed and jumped up. She drunkenly started running( more like stumbling) around the room, screaming about a fire.

"FIRE!!! SEXY EDDIE!!! CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT NOW!!!!!" she shrieked and stood on top of the table. She grabbed Esme's vase, filled with a gorgeous bouquet that had taken Esme hand turned hours to arrange perfectly. Bella threw out the flowers without a second thought, and tipped the vase upside down, so its water soaked the carpet.

"Sexy Eddie!" Bella whined. " I got some of the fire! You get the rest, I'm too tired!"

Edward grinned, amused. He ran outside, grabbed the hose, brought it back in and had turned it on full blast, all in a second. He aimed the water at Bella. We couldn't see anything, water was splashing everywhere! I was drenched. Alice was soaked too, her make-up was sliding down her face. Thank goodness some good would come of this. Bella laughed and danced around like a retard, but I could only see her outline, because water was blocking everyone's vision. When Edward turned off the hose, we all turned to Bella to watch her reaction. Since saving Edward, her human characteristics didn't annoy me so much; they amused me. But what we saw when we turned to Bella shocked everyone. Wow. Poor Bella; she would be humiliated when she became sober. Bella was wearing a tight white shirt. Which was now soaking wet. Talk about a wet t-shirt contest!! Edward immediately closed his eyes, gentleman as always, and removed his baggy t-shirt. He handed it to Alice, who dragged a stumbling Bella to the bathroom. Wow.

_**Alice's POV**_

Edward closed his eyes and gave me his shirt. I quickly half-dragged half-carried Bella to the bathroom. Poor thing.

_Edward don't watch my thoughts right __now_ I warned him.

I stripped her of her skin-tight clothes and helped her towel herself dry. Bella had gotten used to changing in front of me anyway. I pulled Edward's shirt over her head, and gave her a pair of short shorts, the only kind I have. Edward's shirt was so long, they didn't even show, anyway. Bella's eyes started drooping, and she looked so tired. Simply exhausted. Poor girl, she should sleep. It was three in the morning.

I lifted her bridal style and carried her back to the living room. There was an awkward silence awaiting my arrival. No one, not even Edward, knew what to say. Ha. I don't think I've ever seen him speechless before!

He silenced my thoughts with a dark look in my direction. I laid poor Bella on the couch, and Edward slowly walked over to her. He gently pushed her to the side a bit, and lay down beside her, cradling her in his arms lovingly. Her stroked her hair for a few minutes. Then he nestled down, snug, his face buried in her hair. It was so cute to watch. He was like an overprotective brother in some ways, never wanting her to get hurt. Always fighting her battles for her. It was so sweet.

Aaaaawwwwww.

"I love you, Sexy Eddie." Bella murmured.

Edward softly chuckled. "I love you two Bella," He replied.

And we heard as Bella's heartbeat slowed, and her breathing became even. And she fell asleep in her angel's arms. Her boyfriend. Her sweetheart. Her darling. Her love. Her Sexy Eddie.

**Aaaawww. How sweet! Don't worry, it's a long 3 day weekend, remember? I still have plans for them... It's not over yet!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow! Thank you so much for the inspiring and motivating reviews! I'm sorry I don't send ****personalized thank yous to everybody, but I just don't have the time. School is pretty hectic right now, since we just started. Actually, I have 70 math problems I'm supposed to be doing right now, that I'll just have to do tomorrow morning before class. Sigh. So**** I really hope you guys like this chapter!**

I stirred, and rolled over. My head was pounding. I groaned; I'd never had a headache that was this painful before. I slowly cracked my eyes open, to this blinding light. I closed my eyes again; it burned me.

"What's that bright light?" I rasped. Wow, what's wrong with my voice? I cleared it, and then tried again. "What's that bright light?"

I heard Edward chuckle. "That's called sunlight." Oh. I squinted, and sure enough, I saw it was sunshine bleeding through the open blinds. I felt Edward's cool hands around me, cradling me to his chest. His arms felt reassuring and familiar, comforting. They felt like home.

I wondered where we were. I looked around, and saw I was on the couch in the living room couch. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap, and Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's. They were all watching me intently. It made me self-conscious. How in the world did I end up on this couch? And wait- _Edward wasn't wearing a shirt! _I looked down, and saw myself wearing it! What! What had we done last night? I wracked my brains. Hhhhmm. Truth or dare. I remembered drinking some vodka… And that was the last thing I remembered! So how in the world did I end up in Edward's shirt?

I saw Jasper start laughing as he felt my emotions. Then Edward began chuckling as he read Jasper's thoughts. I cuddled closer to Edward, my face touching his smooth, cold chest. The rest of my body formed to his, and I felt every line of him against me. MMMmmm. That felt really good. I was still feeling very hot. I kicked off the blanket, then stared. I wasn't wearing shorts! What! How, how, how-

"You are wearing shorts, Bella. They're just short shorts." Alice reassured me. I sighed in relief. I lifted Edward's shirt higher to see the shorts, and wow, did Alice mean short! They were about five inches long! I grabbed the blanket again, and covered myself. All of the vampires in the room began laughing. I scowled at them, and pushed my face into my angel's chest again. He softly grabbed my chin, and lifted it, so my eyes would meet his.

"Don't be embarrassed. Every part of you is beautiful," Edward said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, Bella. We saw a lot more last night!" exclaimed Emmett.

I blushed, and Edward growled. What in the world was he talking about? I was almost afraid to ask what had happened last night. Edward pulled me tighter against him, and I fell in. I just sat there in his arms, while he stroked my hair. I have no idea how long we sat there, it could have been hours or days. But all too soon, Emmett opened his big mouth.

"Come on!" he whined. "Let's do something interesting!"

I groaned into my love's chest and lifted my head to see everyone with bored expressions. Oh.

"Let's tell Bella everything that happened last night!" giggled Alice. Edward shook his head stubbornly. Hhhmmmm.

"Tell me, Alice." I commanded. Edward looked at me, very surprised. "But-"

"No, Edward, it's fine really. I wanna know what embarrassing things I did." I sighed. If Edward didn't want me to know, he knew it would upset me. It made me curious to think while drunk I would do anything worth upsetting me now, sober.

"I don't have to _tell_ you," said Alice. "I can _show_ you! I put video cameras in every room in the house, except the bathrooms. And in some nearby trees! Even though I couldn't see your future while you were drunk, I still thought you'd do something funny, and would want to experience the moment again, while sober!" Alice looked exceedingly proud of herself. We gathered round the tv in the living room and Alice popped in a DVD labeled _Drunk Bella._

There was Alice adjusting the camera. She cleared her throat unnecessarily on the screen. "Tonight, we are going to play truth or dare, and dare Bella to get drunk. I'm sure it'll be hilarious! And Bella, don't be too humiliated when you watch this DVD. We all love you."

Suddenly, it showed me walking downstairs in comfy sweats, after that embarrassing episode between me and a shirtless Edward yesterday. I saw Alice say that we were going to play truth or dare, and the unhappy look on my face. After Emmett came out in that pink and purple cheerleading outfit, we all burst into laughter. I couldn't breathe when Jasper came out in a frilly, lacy pink tutu like a girly ballerina. Then I saw me drinking glass after glass of vodka. Oh my. This was where my memory faded and everything became blurry. I was so embarrassed when I wobbled around shouting about a nonexistent earthquake. I gasped loudly when I slapped my love on the tv, and nearly dided laughing at his nickname: Sexy Eddie!

We all burst out laughing. Emmett and Alice were rolling on the ground, clutching their sides was, too. I couldn't believe I had been so mean! I had slapped Edward!

"I'm sorry Edward." I stated when Edward growled at us.

He looked into my eyes. "It's okay. Just never call me Sexy Eddie again." I nodded. "And I'm sorry I slapped you." I murmured, brushing my fingers on his cheek.

I paused the movie for a moment, and grabbed a Coke in the fridge. When I returned, I pressed play and took a big gulp of soda. When Alice came down the stairs, half the Coke splattered out my mouth, and half came out my nose. I snorted at the screen. Alice's hair was green! And her make-up! Wow. I was speechless when I saw she was wearing a trash bag as a dress.

Alice growled at the tv. "I can't believe you did that to me Bella."

I threw her an apologetic smile. "Sorry?"

She sighed. "You're forgiven."

I couldn't believe my eyes when I watched the forest scene. (Alice had put cameras everywhere in a 10 mile radius, not just the rooms in the house.) Alice looked like she was ready to rip my throat out, but Jasper calmed her down. I slipped out of Edward's arms, and walked over to Alice. Her head was hung with shame. I took her chin and lifted her eyes to mine.

"It's okay, Alice. Nothing happened."

"But it could've! I was so angry… I don't know what I would have done if Jasper didn't talk to me." I hugged her tight, and she squeezed back.

"You would never hurt me Alice. Even if I made you give all your clothes away." I tweaked her nose, and returned to Edward contentedly. I watched me be rude to Edward in the garage, and I was astounded when Rosalie was being nice to me. Then the fire part. Everyone was laughing and I was sitting there with a horrified look on my face. I- I-

"Bella?" asked Japser, sensing my horror and humiliation. Rosalie snickered.

"I- I'm speechless." I said. I couldn't believe it! My brain refused to comprehend what I just saw: me + a wet, see-through shirt. In front of everybody!!

I buried my face in Edward's chest, and remembered the reason he wasn't wearing his shirt. And I was.

Alice came and hugged me. "It's okay Bella! We're your family!"

Edward smiled mischievously. "It's not like I haven't seen you before." Everyone around us gasped. I threw him a dirty look.

"Hey, guys. Didn't anyone ever dare Edward last night?" I asked innocently.

Emmett's eyes went round. "No! We never did!"

Rosalie smacked her forehead. "How could we forget?"

Edward's eyes narrowed. "Thanks Bella."

"Anytime love."

Rosalie smiled evilly. "It's my turn." Edward's face looked like he had seen the Volturi flying at him. He shook his head.

"No! Please, Rosalie! Please!" he implored her.

"Nope! Edward, I dare you to give away your cd collection!" She giggled.

The entire house shook with Edward's roar of fury. We all exploded in laughter, not afraid of him in the least. He dejectedly hung his head, gathered his cds, and returned with them to the living room in about five seconds. He gently piled them on the table, glanced at his beloved collection once more, and sat down. His face reminded me of someone in mourning.

I laughed and walked over to him. "I think of a way to make you feel better," I said. He looked so good, sitting there with no shirt.

"What's that?" my angel asked, playing along though he knew what was coming.

I sat on his lap. I inched closer to him, and leaned in. Against his lips, I murmured, "This."

**Okay, a HUGE thank you to Insane-About-Twilight for giving me the idea about making Edward give away his collection. THANK YOU!**


	7. Chapter 7!

Aww you guys! Thanks for all the reviews!!! They make me so happy!!! Oh yeah, I'm supposed to be talking about how I don't own Twilight here. Okay: I don't own these gorgeous characters, the fabulous Stephenie Meyer does. Wow! My enitials are M.S. and Stephenie Meyer's is S.M. Its a sign!!!! This chapter is dedicated to my friend, COURTNEY, by the way. Because she kept bugging me:))

_**Bella's POV**_

"Whooooo!!" I looked up and saw Emmett looking smug. Even Jasper had a small smile.

"Bella! You're tempting Edward is cute and all, but he's lusting after you so much!" Jasper said, still grinning. I looked at Edward's face; he was so embarrassed. "Thanks Jasper," he muttered.

"Really?" I asked triumphant. Everyone looked at me very confused. "Well, usually it's me wanting Edward," I explained. "I guess the tables have turned!" Everyone began laughing except Edward. I was still straddling him, and I was very comfortable in this position. He just frowned, and tried to push me around so that I'd be sitting on his lap instead with my legs off him, but I grabbed tight onto his waist. I didn't want to move.

"Bella." Edward said disapprovingly when I moved my body closer to his and wrapped my legs around his back.

"Yes?" I asked innocently. He seemed confused. I didn't know what was coming over me, it was like I had to be as near him as possible.

"We-" he gulped as I leaned toward him. "We can't do-anything… I would hurt you." He finally got out. It satisfied me to know my seducing was equivalent to his dazzling. I was aching to touch him, but couldn't understand why. My every fiber screamed, _"Kiss Edward!"_

"We don't have to go that far." I said. And that was it, I couldn't stop myself anymore. I pressed my lips to his. I wanted him so bad, no, I _needed_ him.

"Hhh,hhmm." Someone cleared their throat really loudly. I broke away from Edward to see Carlisle and Esme, hand in hand, at the doorway with shocked expressions on their faces. I blushed furiously, and jumped off Edward. That wasn't a good idea. I hit my foot on the edge of his chair and ended up flat on my face. Alice helped me up as I turned as red as a tomato. Jasper and Emmett were laughing uncontrollably.

"I knew it'd work!" gasped Emmett.

"What would?" I asked immediately.

Emmett said, "To have Jasper fill the air with lust," without thinking about it.

"What?" Edward hissed furiously.

" So what are you guys up to?" asked Carlisle hastily, wanting to avoid a fight.

"Truth or dare!" exclaimed Emmett. Edward growled at him, still angry.

"Now now, Edward." reprimanded Carlisle. "Can Esme and I join your game?"

"Of course!" I said. Everyone else groaned.

Carlisle looked at them hurt. "You don't want us to play?" he asked.

"We don't want _you_ to play," corrected Emmett, blunt as always. I glared at him; Carlisle was a second father to me! I patted the floor behind me. They came and sat down.

"Why don't you want Carlisle and Esme to play?" I asked us kids.

Rosalie said, "Well, Carlisle always has Esme do something that he thinks is good for her."

"But it makes her go insane," added Alice.

"I don't go insane!" said an indignant Esme.

"I meant to say unhappy," Alice covered up.

I laughed, and took Edward's hand in my own. He drew circles on it.

"Whose turn is it?" asked Esme, back to her quiet, loving voice again.

"Mine," answered Edward. "Carlisle, truth or dare?"

Carlisle paused for a moment, and then said, "Dare."

Alice's features were smooth and blank for a moment, then a she was beaming.

"Perfect dare Edward!" Edward just smirked. Everyone glanced at them annoyed except me. I was simply curious.

"Carlisle. I dare you to go streaking at the hospital." Everyone gasped except Edward and Alice. We began laughing so hard, it was beginning to hurt. Except Carlisle who sat there with an astonished look on his face.

"What…will the…other doctors…say?" I managed to get out.

"Edward! I won't be able to show my face at work again!" Carlisle begged. Edward shook his head firmly.

"Yeah, Carlisle, dear. Everyone else did their dares," added Esme. "Besides, it's not like I haven't seen you before." Esme told him meaning to help, but just making the situation more humiliating for Carlisle.

"Thanks honey," said Carlisle.

"Come on! It's nearly sunset, we don't want you to streak in the dark! Then no one would see you," Jasper reminded his father who groaned. We all piled into our cars: Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie took Rosalie's old blue car that had replaced her red convertible. Edward, Esme, Carlisle and I took Edward's Volvo. I lied my head back and closed my eyes.

"Are you tired after all your sleeping today?" my angel asked, amused.

I nodded. "I still have a killer headache," I muttered. Edward found this funny for some reason.

We had arrived at the hospital. I saw a huge group of nurses exit the hospital. Behind us, Carlisle groaned.

"Why, Edward?" asked Carlisle as we got out of the car. Edward sighed.

"Fine," my love said mercifully, "you just have to streak in the parking lot."

Carlisle sighed as Alice, Rosalie, Esme and I giggled. Carlisle took off his jacket and shirt, then I turned away. I really didn't want to see my maybe future father-in-law naked before I saw Edward. That'd be wrong on just so many levels.

_**Alice's POV**_

Ever since that vision, I had been resisting the laughter bubbling up inside of me. But I couldn't contain it any longer: when I saw Carlisle strip then run around the hospital parking lot. All of the nurses stopped dead in their tracks and stared with wide eyes. By the way Jasper was eyeing me, I could tell that they were feeling lust, and I knew that influenced Jasper. I was rolling on the floor laughing, and if I was human, tears would have been pouring out of my eyes. Calm, collected Carlisle, streaking wildly around! It was hilarious!

_**Edward's POV**_

The thoughts and mental images of the nurses disgusted me beyond words. It was so gross.

_Oooh. He's so hot. I wonder if he even likes his wife_.

_Wow. Look at him. He's huge!_

_Man! I wish my husband looked like that!_

And countless other perverted stuff. Oh, woe is me! Sometimes reading minds can be more of a curse than a blessing.

**_Bella's POV_**

Once Carlisle had dressed, I turned around again. Edward looked disgusted, Jasper was looking longingly at Alice who was still giggling, Emmett was roaring with laughter, Rosalie had a huge smile on her face, and Esme was comforting a mortified Carlisle. I laughed during the whole car ride. Carlisle was still embarrassed when we arrived back at their house.

After everyone had gotten all of their chuckles out, Carlisle turned to his wife with a mischevious grin.

"Esme. Truth or dare?"


End file.
